


Santa Baby

by jericks3



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Smut, F/M, Modern AU, Santa Kink, can this be considered a santa kink, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericks3/pseuds/jericks3
Summary: Kristoff has to help his mother and father's business around Christmas time by dressing up as Santa Claus.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this here... but what the heck?
> 
> This is M for sexual content...  
> apparently I'm writing a lot of that lately.  
> So naughty.

“Ma.” Kristoff groaned. “Please don’t make me do this.”

“Your father is sick,” Bulda said straightening the red hat upon Kristoff’s head, “unable to get out of bed due to a cold, and you are really going to let him down? You’re really going to disappoint a bunch of small children, and deny them the chance to see Santa Claus? All because you’re a little uncomfortable?”

“Yes!” Kristoff insisted. “This whole thing is ridiculous! This whole outfit, this whole stupid pillow you’ve stuffed under this suit to make me look fat! It’s so hot! This stupid beard is so itchy! And what the hell is even wrong with an old man who wants kids to come sit on his lap? What a creep!”

“Language.” Bulda said sternly, gabbing ahold of his ear.

“Ow!”

“I don’t know why you’re being such a grump about this! You used to love Christmas! You would line up with all the other kiddies to see Santa and tell him what you wanted!”

“Yeah! When I was 5! I still do love Christmas, but not _this_!”

“Kristoff, I really need your help. It’s two three-hour shifts. That’s it. And I promise I will pay you well.”

“With real, actual money?” Kristoff looked at her skeptically.

He had, in the past done favors for his parents and their business and been repaid in cookies, or delicious home cooked meals. He had never complained before, but a favor of this magnitude required real currency. Sweets just weren’t going to cut it.

“Yes. Real actual money. I’ll give you $300 if you do this and you do it right.”

He didn’t really _need_ the money. Actually, he definitely didn’t need the money. He was doing fine by himself. In fact, he’d recently bought his girlfriend an engagement ring, and he was still pretty confident in his finances… but he could never turn his mother down when she needed help.

“Alright.” He sighed. “I am never going to forgive you, though.”

“I’m okay with that.” Bulda gave his cheek a pinch and he scowled at her. “Now get out there and spread some Christmas cheer.”

Kristoff gave a deep sigh, wondering if he could, in fact, feel his soul leave his body when he did.

“Well. Here we go.” He grumbled, adjusting his fake, curly white beard over his face and he stepped out behind a curtain in front of a massive crowd of tiny eyes. “Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas.”

“SANTA!” A unanimous, horrifyingly loud chorus seemed to physically ram Kristoff directly in the face.

“Jesus, help me.” He muttered underneath his breath.

Bulda flicked on the Christmas music which came blaring over the speakers and suddenly she _was_ ‘Santa’s helper’. The children loved her (no surprise) as she did a funny little dance for each kid and put on a silly high voice. She made it seem easy, sorting through them, telling Kristoff their names before shuffling them up to him.

Kristoff did his due diligence to be just like his dad, Cliff, when he was portraying Santa Claus, but he knew he was falling woefully short.

“You’re doing great, dear.” Bulda whispered to him after a particularly pitiful interaction with one kid. “Don’t stop now, I’ve got something coming that will cheer you up.”

“Huh?”

“Mhmm. Should help put you in the Christmas spirit.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He scowled in confusion.

“Santa Claus is happy, remember?” She gestured for him to smile, then turned her attention back to the neverending line of children. “And what’s your name?”

After the first three-hour shift he could hear his mother announcing to the children that Santa would be taking a quick break for milk and cookies. He disappeared behind the curtain and sat heavily in a little fold-out chair his mother had left for him, ripped the beard off his face, peeled the ridiculously hot gloves off his hands, and downed an entire water bottle.

God, this day was going to be the end of him.

When he looked up, he found that somebody else had slipped behind the curtain.

“Hi!” His favorite freckled faced said brightly.

“Anna?” His voice cracked unintentionally in his surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, would you look at that!” She grinned, hopping up to him, her long coat swishing. “Santa already knows my name!”

“What are you doing?” He couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I’m telling Santa Claus my Christmas wish list, of course. I never got to do this as a kid. My parents never did the whole ‘Santa’ side of things. I’m not sure why! It looks so fun.”

“Trust me,” Kristoff grumbled, “it is not fun.”

“Wow, I didn’t realize Santa was so grumpy.”

“Yes, he is. Very grumpy. Did my mom put you up to this?”

“Well, her exact words were to come and ‘encourage’ you. But I’m going to take a bit of creative license.”

Without any warning she jumped into his arms, sitting fully in his lap, and wrapping her arms around his neck and he couldn’t help but grin.

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I want… Santa?” She said the last word in a breathy voice.

Then she slowly unzipped her coat and slipped it off her shoulders to reveal a remarkably low-cut shirt that was very strappy and thin enough for him to see she was definitely not wearing a bra.

Her fiery hair was loose, and she made a point of flicking it over her shoulders to leave a clear view of how scantily clad she was.

Oh, so she wanted to play it that way.

“Well have you been a good girl this year?” Kristoff asked, lowering his voice a bit to be sure no one could hear them, and it took on a husky quality.

“Oh, I’ve been an _awful_ good girl.” She purred, batting her eyelashes up at him and trailing a finger across his chest.

Oh, this was not good. She was sitting in his lap, and her voice was doing all sorts of things to him, and he could see right down her shirt, and he could somehow feel her finger through the impossible thickness of his costume, and he needed her to stop this at once.

But that seemed so rude. She came all this way to give Santa her Christmas Wishlist.

“Oh, you have?” One of his hands went to rest heavily on her hip and he squeezed.

“Mhmm.” She rolled her hips slowly so that she brushed against his already hardening length. “I’ve been an absolute angel.”

The raspy quality she added to her voice when she said ‘angel’ was very clearly sinful.

His mouth went dry suddenly, despite the bottle of water he had just drained, and he had to swallow thickly.

“Well I give good girls what they want.” He breathed into her ear.

He saw goosebumps break out across her skin and felt a sense of pride.

She turned to look at him with lips parted, eyes half-lidded, and her gaze on his mouth.

Kristoff noted that she was, quite possibly, the most beautiful girl in the entire world. No, he was sure of it. Without question.

“So, what exactly is it that _you_ want?” He asked, unable to hide the desire in his voice.

“I want…” she took a deep breath and then looked him in the eyes, “I want you to take me back to the staff bathroom and fill up my stocking. Nice. And. Full.”

The answer surprised him. He thought she was going to play this game with him a bit longer. But he could hardly deny her such a wish, now could he? Especially not with the absolutely tantalizing way she said the word ‘full’, curling her tongue carefully on the ‘l’s.

He didn’t even wait for her to stand. He just scooped her up and carried her quickly towards the back.

Luckily his parent’s “Christmas Land Extravaganza” left the rear part of the store covered by “Santa’s Workshop”, so it was easy to slip to the bathrooms undetected. He wondered if Anna had noticed that before and if it had been a deciding factor in this whole ordeal?

Probably.

He dropped her roughly in the bathroom and locked the door behind them quickly.

He hadn’t realized it before, but she was wearing one of those mini-skirts that had a zipper in the front with black tights underneath. Her coat must have been covering it when she walked up. No, those were not tights, they actual stockings that ended just at the hem of her skirt so he could see the tiniest strip of creamy skin.

“I think this outfit qualifies as ‘naughty’.” He groaned reaching out to grab her hips.

“Does Santa like what he sees?” Anna teased, swirling her hips a bit underneath his grasp, her fingers going to the zipper.

“Yes,” he breathed, tracking her movement carefully, then suddenly became concerned. “Aren’t you cold, though?”

“I am, actually.” She nodded, bobbing up a bit on her toes. “So, I need you to warm me up, quick.”

“Here.” He said quickly taking off the ridiculous Santa coat, setting the pillow that had been strapped underneath his comically large black belt on the counter, and then draped the costume over her shoulders.

“Wow, that is _really_ warm.”

“Mhmm. It’s been making me sweat. Even more than you.” He quickly peeled off the t-shirt he was wearing underneath so that he was bare chested.

“Ohhh. Santa is surprisingly jacked.” Anna’s eyes lit up at the sight of him, as they always did, and she licked her lips.

“The milk and cookies thing is a myth.” Kristoff said, pulling her closer, and taking hold of her hands which were still on the zipper of her skirt.

“Clearly.” She breathed, slowly unzipping her skirt with his hands overtop hers.

“Oh my god, Anna.” He groaned when he realized she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

He moved his hands towards her center, his fingers aching to touch her, but she stopped him. She took on a very prim manner. Kristoff obeyed, but he knew the collected persona she was portraying was an act. He could see she was nearly trembling, and not from the cold.

She carefully set her skirt on top of the pillow used for his ‘belly’. Then she reached forward and in one fluid motion jerked his red pants down. His erection strained desperately against his boxer briefs. She slipped her fingers below the waistband slowly.

He was already rock hard.

“Now.” She whispered as she pulled of off his underwear, being careful not to touch him as he sprang free. “My Christmas wish is for Santa to fuck me up against this bathroom wall.”

Anna was _not_ one to swear. In fact, in their three years of dating, he had only heard her use such language one other time, and the force of the word made his cock throb almost painfully.

“So naughty.” Kristoff growled and she gave him a wicked grin.

Then it was time to stop talking.

He leaned down and caught her up, his hands on her bare ass, and pressed her up against the wall, just as instructed. He had the vaguest thought as to how he was glad he’d put the coat over her shoulders to shield her bare skin from the cold tile walls. But then his lips found that sensitive spot on her neck that he knew she loved, he slammed up into her, and couldn’t think about anything except _Anna_.

“Oh!” She gave a loud moan, grasping onto his shoulders tightly.

“You’ve got to be quiet.” He demanded, nipping at her skin. “Or else we are going to get caught.”

“I don’t even care.” She huffed. “You. Feel. So. Good-oh!”

Each word was cut off shortly due to his forceful thrusts into her.

He adjusted the way he was holding her up so he could use one hand to skate under shirt and roll her nipples in between his fingers roughly. The adjustment of his position caused him to hit a new, deeper spot within her.

“Kristoff!” She gasped, throwing her head back against the wall. “Oh god! Kris!”

Her moaning his name was getting him closer and closer to the edge, and he knew he wouldn’t last for much longer, so he transferred his free hand to her clit and began rubbing sloppy circles.

“Oh!” She started to scream, but he quickly captured her mouth with his and drowned the sound.

He poured all of his love for her into their kiss. And he loved her _so_ much. He loved her more than anything, more than anyone, else on this earth. He had no idea he could feel so much _love_ at one time, but he did.

Only she could do this to him.

Only she could waltz into a horrible, miserable, uncomfortable day, with her dazzling smile, and her big blue eyes, and make him this _crazy_ for her.

“I love you, baby.” He huffed against her lips.

“And I love you- oh oh!”

Her mouth dropped into a silent ‘o’, and her whole body jerked against him. The clenching of her walls caused him to finish, spilling into her.

He gave in completely with a groan and leaned his head against her shoulder, using his free hand to brace himself against the wall.

It was only then that he realized he was still wearing his Santa hat, because the brim got pushed up a bit to reveal a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

“Wow.” Anna whispered after a moment. “Who knew Santa Claus had such a big dick?”

This made Kristoff laugh against her. A full belly laugh, that had he still been wearing that pillow as stuffing it would have shook like a bowl full of… well feathers, not jelly.

He slowly let her sink to the floor, being sure she had her feet underneath her before letting her go so that she could clean herself up while he did the same.

“Well, I can’t say for certain, but I think that this little escapade will get you on the nice list.” He told her as he pulled his pants back up, and his t-shirt back on.

Anna grinned at him as she put her skirt back on.

“I didn’t think you’d go for this, honestly.”

“How could I not?” Kristoff gestured to her. “You are _unbelievably_ hot. Like so fucking hot.”

“Well,” She blushed a bit at his praise, and Kristoff admired the way the flush went across her chest, too. “I was planning on messing with you a bit longer.”

“That's kinda what I was expecting, actually.”

“I was going to do a whole bit on the song ‘Santa Baby’, but when you whispered in my ear.” She shivered at the memory. “I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“Well, I’m glad. I didn’t realize how much I needed that.”

“So is Santa going to be a little bit more ‘jolly’ for his second three hour shift?” Anna’s eyebrows ticked up.

“I’d say so.” He smiled and leaned down to give her a soft kiss. “You are so amazing, did you know that?”

“I’m just trying to spread some Christmas cheer.” She shrugged her shoulders as she handed him back his Santa Claus coat.

“You were very thorough.” He sniggered as she helped him stuff the pillow back underneath the outfit.

“You know,” Anna said idly as she helped him adjust the fluff, “I’m not against you getting a belly. You’d be a real cutie.”

“Are you serious?” Kristoff laughed.

“Yes! No need to skip the milk and cookies. Oh! I know! I’ll bake you a batch of cookies for when you get home.”

“Well I appreciate the reassurance, but I don’t plan on getting a belly like this anytime soon. I’m gonna let my metabolism fade first, and _then_ I’ll let the dadbod set in.”

“Oh, okay.” Anna pretended to pout. “But I’ll still make you those cookies.”

“Thanks, babe.” He couldn’t help but chuckle and lean down and kiss her again. “Now let’s go find your coat.”

“Oh gosh! I forgot I left my coat out there!” Anna’s eyes went wide. “What if your mother sees me _dressed like this!_ ”

“You should have thought about that before you decided to be a little temptress.” He chuckled, and Anna went to lightly smack his belly, not remembering that the pillow was there, and it cushioned her blow. “Don’t worry. I’ll check to see if the coast is clear.”

Kristoff opened the bathroom door and peeked his head out. No one was out looking for Santa Claus, so he quickly pulled a giggling Anna by the hand to where she’d left her coat discarded on the floor.

Not a moment after she zipped her coat up, Bulda came bursting through the curtain.

“So!” She announced loudly causing them both to jump. “Did your sweetheart coming to see you lift your spirits and put ‘Christmas’ into your heart?”

“Definitely.” Kristoff said smoothly, grabbing another water bottle and taking a sip.

“Yep.” Anna grinned. “I just reminded him of all the things he loved about Christmas. Like stuffing stockings-”

The water he was drinking went down the wrong pipe and into his lungs.

“-and cookies, and that sort of thing. Oh my gosh are you okay?” Anna continued, and Kristoff thought he saw her give a mischievous grin as he coughed.

“Oh, my goodness!” Bulda cried. “Kristoff? Are you alright?”

“Mhmm.” He finished with a final cough. “Fine. Just breathed it by accident.”

“Well, I’d better get going, and let you get back at it.” Anna said. “As long as you’re okay?”

“Yep. I’m fine.” He nodded, clearing his throat.

“Okay.” She hopped up on her toes to give him a quick kiss. “Love you, honey.”

“I love you, too. Stay warm!” He called at her retreating figure and she gave him a genuine smile.

“I will. Goodbye, Bulda. Love you! Good luck!”

“Bye, dearie!” Bulda called after her then immediately rounded on Kristoff. “So, _when_ are you going to ask to ask that girl to marry you?”

“Soon.” Kristoff told her truthfully, and the answer surprised his mother.

“Really?”

“Yep. She’s pretty damn near perfect.”

“Language!” Bulda grasped his ear firmly again.

“Agh! Sorry! Geez. Let’s get back out there before you rip my ears off.” He said as he put on his fake beard again and the thick gloves.

The second shift went _much_ smoother. Kristoff was full of Christmas Cheer and all the children left happy that Santa Claus was going to be fulfilling all of their Holiday Hopes.

The ride home he kept thinking about how much he wanted to buy Anna a sexy ‘Mrs. Claus’ costume as a gag way of popping the question.

“No, that’s stupid.” He muttered to himself. “You’ll just ask her when the time is right.”

He was definitely going to get her that costume though.

****


	2. A Real Saint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T
> 
> I had these other two little shorts posted separately on tumblr. But I'm just gonna add them all here.

Elsa and Olaf sat at Kristoff and Anna’s kitchen table, decorating a very complex gingerbread house with little snowflakes. Elsa was getting rather annoyed at the haphazard way Olaf was flinging icing around, and was hoping her sister would be home soon.

The door burst open revealing Anna, who was grinning ear to ear and singing the tune ‘Santa Baby’ loudly. Sven barked happily at her arrival and bounded up to lick her ears.

“Oh, Anna!” Olaf said brightly as she walked through the door. “Hi!”

“Hello.” Elsa called to her vaguely, not really looking up from the masterpiece she was crafting.

“Oh. Hi?” Anna stammered, clearly a bit embarrassed. “What are you both doing here?”

“We agreed to have a movie night… remember?” Olaf said tapping his fingers together.

“Oh! Right! I totally forgot about that.” Anna laughed a bit nervously.

Elsa thought she noticed her sister smoothing down the bottom of her coat one too many times, and she looked up at her curiously.

“So! Did you go see Santa Claus?” Olaf asked, looking at her expectantly.

“Um, yes I did.”

Elsa thought she saw her sister blushing.

“What was he like!?” Olaf gushed. “Did he have a real ‘Father Christmas’ type of voice? Did he smell like peppermint? Did you tell him all about your Christmas wishlist?”

Olaf was probably the only person (who wasn’t a child) left in the entire world that truly believed in Santa Claus. He insisted that it was his belief that made him real, and he wasn’t ever going to stop believing. Like that little boy in Polar Express story that always heard the reindeer’s sleigh-bell jingle because he believed.

“Um…” Anna said. “I suppose he had a Father Christmas voice. I didn’t really notice if he smelled like peppermint or not. And yes, I did tell him all about my Christmas wishes.”

Yes, Elsa realized, her sister was definitely blushing now.

“Did you he know if you’d been bad or good?” Olaf asked.

“Ummmm-“ Anna’s voice was strangely high.

“Yeah tell us,” Elsa said cocking an eyebrow, knowing full well that the Santa Claus she’d gone to visit was Kristoff, “did he say you were naughty or nice, Anna?”

Anna shot her a quick glare.

“He said I was nice, thank you very much.”

“Oh, I’m sure you were.” Elsa mumbled.

“Oh, how wonderful!” Olaf sighed. “Then he’s bound to give you lots of presents and fill up your stockings.”

Elsa was certain she heard her sister mutter “He already did just that.” under her breath, but Olaf plowed on.

“It’s such a shame I didn’t get to go see Santa this year. But I figured I’d save it for the children. They are the ones who need to believe the most. Me, I already _know_ I’ve been good and that I’m bound to get all my Christmas wishes granted.”

“What are your Christmas wishes this year, Olaf?” Anna asked, clearly trying to get the subject off of herself.

“That we can all gather together and make new traditions while honoring all our old ones. Isn’t that right, Sven?” Olaf gently rubbed Sven’s muzzle. “Anna, why are you still wearing your coat? Come on, get in here and get to decorating with us.”

“Oh… just a second. I, uh. I spilled hot chocolate on my shirt, and I need to change first.”

Elsa sent her sister a look that clearly said, ‘you dirty liar’, and Anna poked out her tongue as she disappeared back into her bedroom.

“So, when do you think Kristoff is going to get home?” Olaf asked Elsa, adding icing haphazardly to the front door of the gingerbread house.

“Probably here in a couple of hours.” Elsa said idly.

“I wonder what he’s been up to all day?”

“Um. No telling. Probably just helping out down at Bulda and Cliff’s shop.”

“Oh!” Olaf gasped. “Do you think he got to meet Santa too?”

“I bet he did.” Elsa hummed. “Probably the future Mrs. Claus, too.”

“Huh?” Olaf asked. “What does that mean?”

“Oh nothing!” Elsa dismissed him quickly, handing him a new piping bag full of icing. “We better get moving on this gingerbread castle or we’ll never get done.”

“Santa baby,” Anna came humming back down the hall dressed in jeans and a sweater, “forgot to mention one little thing… a ring… I don’t mean on the phone.”

Elsa had to suppress a grin, because she knew her sister had absolutely no idea that Kristoff had already purchased her an engagement ring just a few weeks prior.

“Oh, Anna you’re back! Let’s watch a Christmas movie!” Olaf said.

“Okay, you pick.”

“It’s gotta be one about Santa Claus. He’s just such a pure and magical force in this world. A real saint.”

Anna hummed her tune louder and turned red again


	3. A Hand for Mrs. Claus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there were something between a T and an M that would be the rating on this chapter

He had the girl. He had the ring.

Those were, apparently, _not_ the two most important things when planning a proposal, Kristoff had found. The most important thing was to, in the words of his loving father who was still getting over his (vicious) cold; “grow a pair and just fucking ask her.” His mother had been absolutely horrified by the language but had agreed with the sentiment.

Alas, there lay the problem, though. He was having some trouble getting up his courage. 

It wasn’t that he was worried that she might say no. In fact, he was quite certain she would say ‘yes’. He just couldn’t find the right moment.

He’d been carrying the ring around in his pocket for a full week, just waiting for the opportunity to get down on one knee to present itself… it had not.

And Elsa had been absolutely no help. He’d asked her weeks ago if Anna had ever mentioned a particular way she would like to be proposed to.

“Nope.” Elsa had said, flipping the page of a book and not even looking up at him.

“No, hot air balloons?”

“Nope.”

“No special hikes out to romantic waterfalls or anything?”

“Nope.”

“No butterflies and confetti?”

“Kristoff you are over thinking this.”

He probably was. But how was he supposed to ask the most extraordinary girl in the entire world to marry _him._ I mean, he was no slouch, he didn’t have any horrible deep dark secrets, and he knew he wasn’t ugly (though he’d never thought he was particularly handsome, his nose always felt too big), but those felt like remarkably small factors when he put them in comparison to everything Anna was.

Gorgeous, funny, brave, absolutely brilliant, and so kind. And feisty. And so, so beautiful.

All he had going for him was that he really loved her.

How was he supposed to do this??

And he needed to do it soon, because he had already shown his mother the ring he’d bought (terrible mistake, really), and if he didn’t ask her by Christmas Eve (in two days), he had no doubt his mother would spoil everything. She might actually just go ahead and ask her for him. And that would be a disaster.

“Oh, Kristoff look!” Anna exclaimed, yanking his hand.

The Christmas light display he and Anna were currently admiring was apparently one of the biggest in the state, and it was immaculate.

Anna was practically vibrating as she pulled him along, ‘oohing’ and ‘ahhing’ at every new display and fixture.

This is what had made the asking so difficult.

It _was_ a romantic, albeit very crowded, place. But Anna was very easily distracted.

“Anna,” he cleared his throat, not for the first time that evening, preparing himself.

“Huh?” She only glanced at him for a second, so as not to miss the synchronized light display to the song ‘Joy to the World’.

“Um…” Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck quickly. “I was just thinking-“

No, that was a horrible way to begin this. ‘I was just thinking’? Who starts a proposal that way?

“You were thinking what?”

“Just that… you look beautiful tonight.”

“Awww.” She said peeling her eyes away from the twinkling lights to look at him. “Well that’s sweet. Thank you.”

“Well it’s true.” He laughed. “You look beautiful every night. Every day, too. All the time, actually. And I’m always going to think that, even when we’re old and gray, and you know, dying.”

“What?” Anna blinked and then laughed.

“I-oh nevermind.” He sighed, tucking her hand around his arm and walking abruptly to the next display.

“Oh, Kristoff, I wasn’t done looking at that- oh my gosh! Look at this!” She bounded forward, pulling him along again.

He waited for his cringeworthy words to wear off, as Anna looked at different displays. Anna was remarkably unbothered, but Kristoff felt shaken to his core. He’d talked about _dying_ … what the hell was wrong with him??

When they came to a bridge that had a lighted archway overtop that blinked, twinkled, and shimmered in all different colors he realized the setting wasn’t going to get much better than this.

He took a deep breath.

“Anna.” He said firmly.

He began to lower down on one knee and fish the ring from his pocket.

A few people around them gasped in delight.

And Anna did _not_ notice.

“Kristoff! Look, look, look! Just across the bridge.” Without even turning around she grasped ahold of his hand and jerked him forward.

He stumbled, due to the fact that he had been getting down on one knee, and Anna glanced back at him briefly, but she didn’t see the ring in his hand and continued to pull him along.

He’d blown it.

He spent the rest of their excursion being a bit of a grump (he knew it), because how could he have possibly missed such a golden opportunity? It had been so ideal! In fact, he saw another two people getting proposed to in the same spot as they’d walked around the park again, and he hadn’t been able to use that spot again. He hated those other two couples for some reason.

“Are you okay?” Anna asked as they pulled up in front of their apartment. “You’ve been really quiet.”

“Hm? I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Her hand rested on his arm.

“Yep. Just fine.”

She didn’t believe him, he could tell. But he pulled the keys out of the ignition and hopped out of his truck without any further prying. He jogged around to Anna’s door and opened it for her, helping her on the slick sidewalk.

As they approached the door, he saw a package resting there.

"What’s that?” Anna asked.

“I don’t know.” Kristoff was surprised that it wasn’t something Anna had ordered for Christmas (her cyber Monday shopping had been intense). “Is it not something you bought?”

“No, all my packages came in already.”

“Huh. It must have been misdelivered or something because I didn’t-“ He started to say then realization hit him. “Oh no!”

He hurried to the door and swiped up the package before Anna could get a look at it and tucked it behind his back.

“What is it?”

“It’s nothing!” He insisted.

“Kristoff?” Anna raised an eyebrow. “Is it something for me?”

“Um… kinda. I forgot I bought it… late the other night when Elsa and Olaf were over, and we had maybe one too many glasses of eggnog.”

“Well what is it?” Anna giggled, skipping up to put her hands on his chest. “Or can’t you tell me?”

“Uh,” his voice cracked, “it’s um. It’s nothing. I’m going to return it.”

“What!?” Anna pouted. “You can’t return it! Not now that I’ve seen you got me something! Is it a Christmas gift?”

“Well, not exactly-“

“Then why can’t I see it now?”

“I think I bought the wrong size so-“

“The wrong size? So, it’s clothing?” She looked excited. “It’s too small to be a shoe box.”

“Erm… let’s go inside, please. Where the neighbors can’t hear this conversation.”

As Kristoff unlocked the door, and was bombarded by Sven, Anna snuck behind him and swiped the package from his hands.

“Anna!” He scrambled to get the door shut, and untangle himself from Sven’s slobbery dog kisses. “Please don’t!”

It was too late. She’s already ripped the tape off the box and pulled out a very (very) skimpy red lingere set that had white fur trim and came with a Santa styled hat, and a pair of long red gloves. The plastic packaging that it came in very clearly read “Sexy Mrs. Claus Costume” over the top.

“Oh my god.” Anna said.

“It was meant to be a gag gift,” Kristoff stammered quickly, trying to talk his way out of what a perverted weirdo he must look like. “You know because the other day I was dressed as Santa, it’s just a joke though!”

But when Anna turned, she was giggling, and smiling.

“I can’t believe you bought this!” She squealed with a huge grin. “I’m going to go put this on right now!”

“Anna, you don’t have to!” Kristoff insisted.

“’Santa’ is about to get a _real_ treat!” She arched an eyebrow seductively, then scampered down the hall to their bedroom.

Kristoff looked at Sven, who seemed to be eyeing him saying ‘you didn’t ask her yet did you?’

“Don’t patronize me.” He sighed.

“Kristoff!” Anna called down the hall, sounding far to giddy for her own good. “Put on the Santa hat that’s on the entertainment center.”

“That’s just for decoration, I thought?”

“Just do it!”

Kristoff sighed, taking off his coat and putting it away in the closet. He obediently retrieved the hat as instructed. He jammed it on his head as he sat on the couch and crossed his arms.

This was absolutely ridiculous, and it was his own damn fault.

“Hey google!” Anna’s voice came from the kitchen. “Play ‘A Hand for Mrs. Claus’.”

“’A Hand for Mrs. Claus’ by Idina Menzel, sure. Playing on Spotify.” The disembodied voice echoed through their apartment.

Then Anna came skipping into view.

“I wish I had some thigh high boots to go with this.” She told him. “But I think it fits pretty well.”

Kristoff’s jaw had gone slack and he was having trouble forming words.

“What do you think, ‘Santa’?” She cocked a thinly veiled hip and raised a gloved arm above her head, striking a pose for him.

“Uh, erm, yeah.” He stuttered, unable to take his eyes off her. “You look… wow you look- you look-”

“Proud of your costume choice, huh?” She giggled, bouncing (so much was bouncing) up to him.

She straddled his hips and draped her arms over his shoulders.

“Mhmm.” Was all he could mumble.

“Has Santa been working _so_ hard this year?” She gave him a little pout.

She had put on red lipstick for this.

“Are you really going to keep up with this ‘Santa’ thing?” He chuckled, his hands going to her hips automatically.

“Well if the hat fits, wear it.” She adjusted the hat on his head to a cocky angle.

“I think that phrase is ‘if the _shoe_ fits, wear it’”

“Semantics.” She waved it off, her lips coming dangerously close to his. “Though I think your feet would be too big for Santa’s boots, honestly.”

“I did actually have to wear my own work boots the other day.”

“See.”

“So, is this something we’re going to do every year now?” He could feel that he had a dopey grin on his face.

“Maybe,” Anna giggled, “I’m honestly having a lot of fun with it.”

“I can tell.” His nose brushed hers. “Thanks for the warning though. It will take a bit of mental preparation to be called ‘Santa’ every year for the rest of my life.”

Anna pulled back slightly.

“What?” Her eyes were wide.

Kristoff realized what he’d done.

When he and Anna talked about the future, it had always been full of promise. There had never been an ‘end’ in sight, so to speak. They had talked about their dreams (Kristoff wanted to own just a little bit of land, and Anna desperately wanted tiny farm animals at some point), they had talked about homes (Kristoff wanted to build one someday, and Anna insisted a secret passageway was necessary), they had talked about kids (They both agreed that lots of kids would be good).

They had taken each day, each week, each month, and each year with hope for the future together, but never had Kristoff so explicitly stated the words ‘for the rest of my life’.

Now he had to do it.

He wasn’t going to get a better opportunity.

“Anna.” He said standing suddenly, taking Anna with him and setting her on her feet in front of him. “You… are the most extraordinary person I have ever met.”

He got down on one knee.

“Kristoff!” She gasped covering her mouth.

“I may not have much.” He took her other free hand. “But Anna, I promise you, for as long as I’m living, I will give you everything I have. I will do everything in my power to be the man that you want.”

“You already are.” She whispered, tears leaking from her eyes.

He smiled.

“Anna, I love you with all that I am.” He fished the ring out of his pocket and held it out to her. “Will you marry me?”

He barely got the words out of his mouth before Anna was attacking him with kisses.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” She laughed, and cried, and covered his face with red lipstick marks.

He stood to his feet and spun her around. He couldn’t help it. He was too excited to stay kneeling.

She quickly peeled off the long glove on her left hand and let him slip the ring onto her finger.

“We’re engaged!” She shrieked, and he was sure the neighbors would be able to hear her. “We’re going to get married! I have to call everybody! I need to facetime Elsa to show her this _ring_!”

“Maybe you should change?”

“She already knows we’ve got a weird Santa kink going on.” Anna said leaping out of his arms to find her phone.

“Excuse me, what?”

“OH, and I gotta call your mom!”

“Please…” Kristoff begged. “Whatever you do when you tell this story, do _not_ use the words “Santa kink”.”

“Of course not! I’ll just say you proposed at home in the sweetest way possible.” She came over and planted a giddy kiss on his lips again. “Wait! You had the ring in your pocket already?”

“Yes, I’ve been trying to ask you all week.”

“Really?”

“I was actually nearly down on one knee on that bridge earlier.”

“Oh my gosh!” Anna covered her mouth, her eyes wide with both amusement and pity. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Kristoff insisted, giving her nose a kiss. “This was better.”

Then she kissed him. And again. And then her kiss lingered. He grasped ahold of her waist tightly and pulled her closer. She swiped her tongue against his bottom lip.

“You know, I can wait to call everyone.” She whispered, her voice low.

“Good idea.”

“Gotta make good use of this outfit first.” Her eyes were dark with desire. “I’m gonna be Mrs. Claus after all.”

“God, I love you so much.” He chuckled moving his kisses to her neck.

He could have proposed in a fancy, flashy way. He could have had it written out in the sky. He could have proclaimed it loudly in front of crowds of people. He could have tried to make it ‘not him’.

But truly, nothing beat asking Anna to marry him when she was wearing nothing but a skimpy bit of see-through fabric and a Santa hat while they were at home. There were some immediate perks that he certainly enjoyed.


End file.
